Une grande bataille au temps jadis
by Aenariel
Summary: Azanulbizar - Après la bataille vient le temps d'honorer les morts. Pourtant, au milieu du désastre, un jeune prince garde espoir. Un espoir de fou… Thorïn/Frerïn (OS)


« Une hécatombe ». Thorïn se mordit la lèvre en contemplant l'horreur qui s'étendait devant lui. C'était bien le mot qui convenait. Des corps à perte de vue, des orcs, des nains, beaucoup trop de nains à vrai dire. Et ils appelaient cela une victoire. Le jeune prince d'Erebor inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer et se remit en quête de son frère, la peur guidant ses pas au milieu du carnage.

Il avait oublié à quel moment ils avaient été séparés. Peut-être lorsque, enragé par la mort brutale de son grand-père, il avait foncé tête baissée sur Azog , cet immonde orc pâle responsable de ce massacre. Oui, c'était sûrement cela. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu lui faire rompre la promesse qu'il avait faite à Frerïn.

Thorïn retournait méticuleusement chaque cadavre, prenant conscience au fur et à mesure de l'ampleur du désastre, sentant son sang se glacer dès qu'il apercevait l'éclat d'une mèche blonde. Mais aucune n'appartenait à son petit frère.

Alors qu'il lui semblait avoir foulé ce champ de bataille depuis une éternité, le jeune prince se rendit compte qu'il s'était trop éloigné, perdant momentanément de vue la Porte Est de Khazad-dûm. S'apprêtant à rebrousser chemin, il repéra toutefois ce qui semblait être un groupe de survivants à l'orée des bois bordant le Kheled-zâram. Parmi eux, il reconnut immédiatement Gloïn et son frère Oïn. Thorïn soupira de soulagement en constatant que ses amis étaient vivants. Frerïn devait sûrement être avec eux. Oui, sûrement.

Bien que la bataille l'ait épuisé et qu'il sentait presque ses membres s'engourdir, Thorïn n'hésita pas et courut dans leur direction comme si sa vie en dépendait, cherchant par n'importe quel moyen à faire taire cette voix insidieuse au fond de lui qui lui murmurait sans relâche que sa lignée était maudite et que son petit frère en avait payé le prix.

Parvenu au groupe, il se fraya rapidement un chemin à travers la foule pour en atteindre le centre, il était si près du but lorsqu'il heurta une silhouette massive qui bloquait tout passage. Reconnaissant Dwalin, son meilleur ami, Thorïn allait remercier Mahal quand quelque chose dans son attitude le fit frissonner. Pourtant, il aurait du être soulagé, c'était un guerrier loyal, solide, avec les larmes aux yeux. Prenant soudain conscience des regards baissés qui l'entouraient et notant au passage que Balïn qui se tenait à l'écart n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, Thorïn fixa son vis à vis sans comprendre, après tout ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance et il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu Dwalin verser plus d'une larme.

« Thorïn, il faut qu'on parle. »

Le jeune prince d'Erebor sentit tout son corps se refroidir instantanément et une terreur sourde lui comprimer les poumons, l'empêchant de respirer.

« Ecarte toi ! »

Il n'avait pas voulu hurler mais la rage valait mieux que la peur qui menaçait de le submerger. Pourtant Dwalin n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

« C'est un ordre ! »

Le brave guerrier, les yeux emplis de larmes qu'il parvenait à peine à contenir, semblait faire face à un dilemme des plus cruels. Finalement, il abdiqua, s'écartant en sachant d'avance que Thorïn aurait le cœur brisé.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et pendant un instant, un simple instant, précis et brillant, il imagina son frère, le sourire au lèvre, l'attendant nonchalamment, sûrement ravi de l'avoir fait patienter. Cette vision lui arracha un petit rire. Puis ce moment passa.

Alors Thorïn Ecu-de-chêne ouvrit les yeux et son monde s'écroula.

oOo

Dès l'instant où Dwalin s'était écarté, il l'avait regretté. Il avait entendu son nouveau roi, bien trop jeune, tituber difficilement vers le cadavre déjà froid de son petit frère. Il avait serré les poings lorsque son prince s'était mis à suffoquer d'horreur. Il avait fermé les yeux lorsque Thorïn serrant de toutes ses forces Frerïn dans ses bras lui avait ordonné de se réveiller. Finalement, il avait laissé couler ses larmes lorsque son meilleur ami avait hurlé à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales dans un cri de pure agonie.

Et Dwalin avait su à cet instant précis qu'Azanulbizar avait fait de Thorïn un héros mais l'avait privé d'une partie de lui-même et il doutait sincèrement qu'il s'en remette un jour.


End file.
